1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for an underground utility box and more particularly to a cover that combines high load-bearing capacity with relative ease in opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as is presently known the procedure for closing an underground utility box that is located in areas where it is subjected to heavy traffic loads is to provide steel covers of one or more pieces which require a hoist to lift the same when access to the box is needed. Such procedure not only complicates access to the box interior and requires the use of heavy machinery but further requires, when the cover has been removed, the erection of temporary barriers to protect passersby from injuries should they inadvertently fall into the open box.